marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Till Death Do Us Part, Part Two
| image = | date = October 30, 1993 | ep_num = 15 | writer = Michael Edens | director = | guest = | prev = Till Death Do Us Part, Part One | next = Whatever it Takes }} Morph continues to seek his revenge. Meanwhile, Scott and Jean have their honeymoon cut short by a kidnapping. Story The X-Men discover that Morph is alive. Wolverine and Beast discover this when they check his scent. The X-Men originally thought that Morph had died after Cyclops had left him behind at the Mutant Registration Agency so the others could escape. Morph then leaves the mansion, going after Cyclops, "the X-Man he has the most reason to hate". Meanwhile, Mister Sinister has captured Scott and Jean and is extracting their essence. He says that they will make all-powerful mutant children for his army. Morph then arrives to the surprise of his friends and holds a gun to Cyclops. Mr. Sinister tells Morph that if he shoots Cyclops, Morph will be killed. We then see a flashback of Morph after he was shot by a Sentinel. Mr. Sinister comes and takes him to his lair. Sinister says that he fixed Morph's body, but his mind was beyond repair. He was split between Morph, an X-Man, and Morph, a vengeful mutant who wished to kill Cyclops. After the flashback ends, Morph says that he remembers all of that. Soon, the X-Men arrive, only to be stopped by Sinister's small army. After the X-Men defeat them, they rush to take Sinister. Morph says that there is still some good left in him and shoots Sinister with some sort of laser pistol, only to see him repair his body. Cyclops somehow gets free of his bonds and shoots Sinister with his eyes. Somehow, Mr. Sinister is unable to heal himself from this and flees in his jet. Scott and Jean both escape. Morph flies away in a jet. Wolverine says that Morph was the only one who could ever make him laugh and that he can't leave Morph on his own again, but is told to stay by either Beast or Gambit (I can't remember which). We see Scott upset that he and Jean weren't really married (Morph was posing as the priest) but Jean says that they are married in their hearts. We then cut to Magneto and Professor X being confused in Antarctica, when Magneto yells, "Avalanche!" Quotes Trivia Continuity Cast Goofs Background Reaction Comic Book Resources ranked this episode and its predecessor at number nine in their top fifteen episodes of the series. They noted that Mister Sinister was always one of the team's deadliest villains and the episode introduced him in a perfect way. They noted how the episode was able to tap into the disturbing aspect of him being obsessed with Jean and Cyclops. They also liked the fight between the X-Men and Nasty Boys. http://www.cbr.com/the-15-best-episodes-of-x-men-the-animated-series/7/ External Links *Marvel Animated Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:X-Men Episodes